The invention relates to a portable lighting lamp, notably front-fixing, comprising:
an electric bulb housed inside a reflector to emit a light beam through a transparent screen, PA1 a direct current power source comprising a positive pole and a negative pole electrically connected to the bulb by a current supply system, PA1 an adjustment collar designed to ensure displacement of the reflector to cause a variation in the light beam focus, and operation of the bulb switch.
French Patent No. 2,513,740 describes a lighting lamp wherein the battery power source is located in an auxiliary casing independent from the main casing housing the variable-focus lighting system. An electric supply wire is arranged between the battery and the bulb switch, passing through an orifice in the main casing. The auxiliary casing is disposed at the rear of the user's head, and is connected to the main casing by the elastic strap fixing device, to which the power supply wire is fastened. The structure of a lamp of this kind with two independent casings makes it complicated to manufacture and increases the dimensions and the assembly time. The lack of waterproofing of the main casing may in addition contribute to faulty operation and premature wear of the lighting system when the lamp is used in a damp environment, notably in pot-holing.